Of Peace and Prophecies
by chocolatecake1
Summary: Arthur wants to make peace with the druids and realises something new about his manservant. *Will stay as a one-shot for a while due to Hiatus...*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just had to write something like this. I don't think I have to say more about this.  
_  
To all those who read my Superman story: I'm truly sorry that I don't update on it. I just have a hard time with writing it but I try.  
_  
Disclaimer: I think it is obvious that I don't own Merlin.****  
**

* * *

They rode in silence, everybody alone with his own thoughts. Nobody knew where they were heading, except Arthur.  
In the morning the king had insisted to ride out with his most trusted knights. He said there was something he had to deal with but didn't care to explain what exactly he was talking about.  
And so it came that they found themselves in the deepest woods, heading for a goal they didn't even know.  
Merlin couldn't stand the silence any longer and so he pushed his horse further until he was at the same height as his king. "Where are we going?" he simply asked.

The man in question was obviously deep in thought because he just responded with an "Mhmm.."

Merlin sighed and just wanted to complain about the lack of attention Arthur paid to him when he suddenly stopped and signifyed his companions to do the same.

Arthur began to speak "You certainly asked yourself where are we heading" At this point Merlin grumbled something which sounded like 'clotpole' but he ignored it. "I didn't tell you because I don't know how you'll react. I have thought about it for a long time now and I came to the decision that it is time to make peace with the druids"

This last sentence nearly caused Merlin to fall out of his saddle but he could prevent it before it was too late. This meant Arthur didn't think of all magic as evil and the prophecies were coming true. And the time of a united Albion and a land to live in for all magical beings without being hunted down was near.

"And what caused this change of heart, sire?" Sir Leon asked. Merlin shifted his weight in his saddle; he wanted to know this, too.  
"I realised that the evil sorcerers who want to see Camelot and the Pendragons fall are mostly just seeking revenge because their families were killed during the Great Purge and I have to admit I understand their reasons; even if they're doing wrong. You know, the druids are some of the most peaceful people and I thought it would be the best to talk to them at first place and finally to make peace with them. Do you all agree?" He asked and looked at his knights and his servant. They just nodded and seemed to be alright with their king's decision.

Satisfied Arthur nodded as well and told them "We will arrive at the druid camp soon" Then he turned his horse and rode deeper into the woods; the others followed him.

It didn't take long and they already could see a few tents and the voices of children who were playing. And it didn't take long until Merliln could hear voices in his head. "_Emr_ys._ He's coming"_ Several voices of druids shouted in his head. He stopped as a new thought entered his mind: What would happen if his secret was revealed here?

As soon as Arthur noticed that Merlin was left behind he also stopped and turned in his saddle. "Don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin." And after a moment of thought he changed his mind "Fine. If you are too afraid of magic to come with us to a druid camp then you can stay here"

Merlin would've laughed at this but the fear of being discovered was too big. Even if he began to trust magic; how would Arthur react if he found out that his best friend had lied to him for years?  
Despite his panic Merlin kicked his horse and the party moved on.

As they rode along a path into the camp some druids fell to their knees. As the prat he was Arthur thought they bowed to him but Merlin knew better. He still heard voices of the druids in his head even though they weren't shouting anymore. They bowed to him and not to his king.

Some druids moved out their way, not quite trusting the people of Camelot, but most of them stayed where they were.

King, knights and servant stopped in the middle of the camp, right next to a burned-out fireplace.

A small crowd of people was gathering around them as Arthur began to speak "I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot. I want to talk to your leader. Don't worry, we come in peace"

A low murmur went around and then a man with grey hair stepped in front of the others. Merlin recognised him immediately.

"My name is Iseldir" he said and then he pointed towards a tent. "If you would follow me, please"

The king exchanged one last glance with his knights. Iseldir said "Come on, sire, and don't forget your servant"

Merlin groaned, he didn't like the direction the meeting was heading, but Arthur was too excited to notice.

"Fine. Let's go" Arthur said.

"There's one thing I don't understand" Arthur said as he sat down in the tent. "Why did Merlin had to come with us?"

"I will explain soon enough" Iseldir smiled at Merlin apologetically and added only for him to hear

"_I'm sorry Emrys but I think it is time"_  
Arthur watched with an odd expression as his manservant nodded but he didn't say anything. He focused back on the druid who was sitting across from him.

"I'm here to make peace with you" Arthur began. "I came to the decision that magic is not evil. I can't repeal the law on magic at once because the people first have to get used to it after they lived so many years in fear of magic. But you have to know that you druids have nothing to fear anymore. You are welcome in Camelot if you want. I know I can't change that I've killed so many of your people but-"

Iseldir silenced him. "You did what your father wanted you to do. There's nothing to be sorry for, we already forgave you a long time ago. We always knew that that day would be coming soon"

"How?"

"There are prophecies which gave us hope. The prophecies who speak from you as the Once and Future King"

_Once and Future King. _Arthur had heard that somewhere. "How can you be sure that I'm the right person?"  
"First of all you made peace with us druids despite your father's hatred towards us... And of course there's Emrys. He wouldn't be here if you weren't the right person"

"Emrys? Who is he?"

"He is the most powerful warlock who will ever be. And he's your secret protector"

"Do I know him?" Arthur asked. Merlin shifted unconfortably. This was the moment he had been afraid of since he came to Camelot.

"Of course you do" the druid nodded towards Merlin. "Merlin is Emrys."

Merlin had imagined all sorts of reactions but certainly not this. Arthur was actually laughing. The druid and the warlock waited patiently till Arthur got hold of himself.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, still giggling. "I mean _Mer_lin! He can't even hold a sword!"

"I'm sorry sire but we are serious" Arthur stopped laughing as soon as he realised the two other men were completely silent.

"You're serious?" he repeated. Both nodded. "'Oh... So you really have magic?"

Merlin nodded and then added "I was born with it... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you"

"I didn't know that that was even possible" Arthur said.

Merlin just shrugged. "I seem to be an exception. Some sorcerers always have magic but their powers develop when they're older. But I could always use magic"

Arthur found that he didn't feel angry or betrayed like he should. He was just glad that he now knew the secret of his best friend. Of course it hurt a bit that he never told him but Arthur didn't know what he would've done if he was in Merlin's position.

Fear began to rise in Merlin. Arthur just sat there and said nothing. No emotion showed on his face. "Sire?" he tried. "Arthur?" The king finally blinked. "Are you alright?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine" Arthur aswered. "With everything. But you have to tell me everything I don't know"

Merlin nearly fainted. Arthur wasn't mad at him!

Iseldir coughed and the two men turned back to him. "I will tell my people about your decision about the laws concerning magic" Then he bowed to Arthur and Merlin. "It was a pleasure to meet you again"

When they exited the tent they immediately saw the knights. Elyan and Gwaine were playing with two children, Leon was talking to a woman and Percival helped another woman with herbs.

It was nice to see how the well the things had worked out in the end.

Arthur let them like this for a while before calling them to himself. He shot a mean glance towards Merlin. Did he really think he could get away with lying-to-him-for-years so easilly?  
The king looked at his knights. "Our _Mer_lin here has to tell you something" he said.

* * *

**AN: How was it? Should it stay as a one-shot or should I add a chapter? I would be glad if you told me :)**


	2. Another AN sorry

**_AN_: Hey guys, I'm back... Well, with 'bad' news that is...**

**But first of all; **

_**Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited and alerted; you guys are awesome!**_

**Now, back to the 'bad' news:**

**I'm kind of ashamed to tell you -because I promised I wouldn't- but I'm going to set this story on Hiatus. **

**But wait! Before you take out your pitchforks or run me through with your imaginary swords; please hear me out.**

**I've had a great summer (off topic, I know) but then winter and school came and my kind-of-depression returned and kicked in with full force. I am/was feeling beyond miserable and my writing became quite miserable too.**

**Plus, I suffer from a _really_ bad case of writer's block and I feel like I've lost all of my 'ability' to write...**

**(I guess, the Hiatus isn't very surprising, when you look at the date I've posted this story... but still...)**

**I originally wanted to make this a two-shot before going on Hiatus to give you at least _something_ before I 'leave' you; but yeah, things don't always work out the way they're planned... unfortunately...**

**Uuuummm... anything else I wanted to say...? YES! I think I finally got over the fact of how they ended the series (I still don't really like it though) and I started reading _Merlin_ fics again; so I'm getting back into this fandom. :)**

**I'm currently writing my heart out with random ideas that pop into my head, hoping to both clear my head and getting back into writing, so let's wait and see how that works.**

**I thought about rewriting the first chapter of this story to get back into it but right now, while I'm writing this, another idea is forming in my head: I could rewrite the first chapter; hopefully more detailed; change a few things and upload it as a separate story... I mean similar but still a bit different... that sounds quite good... I won't promise anything though (considering how that worked out the last time * cough *) **

**So, if you receive an alert for this story, then it's most likely either because I edited the first chapter or because I want to let you know _if / when _I upload the story I mentioned earlier.**

**Until then this will stay as a completed one shot... with a bit of a cliffhanger at the end...**

**However, I'm so terribly sorry for kind of letting you down,**

**but there's always a way back from Hiatus, Fall Out Boy proved it... (Those who know Fall Out Boy know what I'm talking/writing about ;P )**

**So don't give up on me ;)**

**Still, I hope you don't hate me too much for it...?**

**Whatever happens to you; keep your head up high and keep being yourself :)**

**(random, I know, but it's better than the boring "Until next time")**

***chocolatecake1**


End file.
